


You..Me..Date!

by ArtWolf



Series: Peter Gay Panics, Wade Tries to Be Cool (But fails) [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is procrastinating instead of doing work, Awkward Flirting, Domestic Avengers, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Handsome Wade, He's just too 'cool' to admit it, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is 17, Protective Avengers, Wade is 18, Wade is awkward too, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: Peter gets asked out by his crush and now he has to deal with his anxiety and awkwardness. Wade's not taking it any better and his superfamily is about two seconds away from murdering! Oh the humanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is another one my short stories that I'm doing so that I can focus on more plots for my bigger stories. I'm just trying to get rid of excess stuff so that I can think of more scenes for my other stories. If you see a lot of these, just think of them as fillers and enjoy it if you like it.

Tony and Steve were worried for their son. When he got home from school today, his head was down and he was grumbling little things while moving faster towards his room. Now normally, this would only be mildly suspicious since they both know that their son is a little conservative and usually he likes to be in his room more often than not but today was extra weird. They saw a heavy blush on his face and a sort of anxiety twitch from him. He seemed to be either embarrassed about something or he was guilty of something. They were gonna go ahead and go with he's embarrassed by something. They both sat on the couch, now attention full on what has gotten their son so embarrassed. 

"What do you think Capsicle, you think he got in trouble or something?"

"Well, I don't think he's capable of getting into trouble at school. I just think he did something." 

"What do you think it is-" 

BAM! Something far off but distinct came from Peter's room. Steve and Tony were on the move now and quickly ran down the hallway, Tony already having his phone out ready to call Bruce, they were exaggerating a bit, and Steve ready to fight anything. When they finally got to the door and opened it, they were greeted with not an enemy or an injured son, but Peter, having his head down in a tightly gripped pillow. The two heroes looked around for where that noise came from and they see their son's phone, cracked but not badly damaged. Tony walked over the phone and picked it up, half expecting it to give any information on why his son threw the phone towards the wall. With a shuffle from the bed, the two looked to their son who lifted up his head a bit enough to see his eyes. His face was a deep red and he curled himself even more around the pillow that was currently being crushed to death. Steve walked over to his son and squatted down a bit so that he was on his son's level. Before Steve could get a word out, Peter lifted his mouth off the pillow and whimpered a bit. 

"I panicked okay! I'm sorry! I-It's.....I-it's, um, just that.....I was nervous." 

After the short outburst, Peter became quieter and buried his face back into the pillow. Tony walked behind his husband to look at his blushing son and he threw up his eyebrow. 

"What were you nervous about?" 

Peter spoke but it was barely heard over the pillow. "What was that Peter, I can't really hear ya kid." Tony peeled back the pillow a bit to see Peter's eyes closed and still a bright blush on his son. His cheeks were puffed a bit like a chipmunk's and he held on tighter like his life depended on it. 

"Come on kid, why are you so nervous? I promise you that whatever it is, we'll help as calmly and as swiftly as we-" 

"IgotaskedoutonadateandIaskedM.JandNedforhelpbutalltheirsuggestionswereveryinapproproiateandnothelpingandnowI'mevenmorepanicked-"

Peter cut himself off with a deep breath and he looked at his parents who were standing there dumbstruck. 

"Mind repeating that, except with more breath in between sentences." Tony smirked a bit and sat on the bed next to Peter. Steve the same on the other side and even put his hand his son's shoulder. The young teen took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly again, preparing for everything that could go wrong. 

"I...was asked out on a date by my crush." 

At that moment, both the parents froze and stiffened. They looked at their son, who was smiling a bit and then they looked at each other for longer. This was a parent's worst nightmare: their child going off on a date. Tony and Steve weren't even prepared for this, they thought they had more time, but no. They both looked back Peter and they winced inside when they saw the desperation on their son's face. 

"Dad, Pops, this is my first date and I don't even know how it happened so fast. One minute I was at my locker alone, next thing I know, my crush is standing their handsomely looking at me and saying, 'you, me, date, tomorrow night at 7.' I mean, is that a new way to ask someone, and I don't know what to wear or anything. Oh no, I didn't give my address, isn't that what you're supposed to do? I'm already messing this up." 

While Peter was panicking on the bed, Tony was having a silent panic attack in his mind while keeping an awkward looking smile. Steve was no better because he thought of when he asked Tony out on a date and oh boy, that was a disaster. After a few more minutes of panicking, Steve finally picked himself up and patted his son's back comfortably. 

"Ok Peter, you said that your crush asked you out. Correct?" 

"Yeah." 

"Mind telling us a name." Tony joined in, ignoring his previous panic and going straight into parent mode. Peter smiled down at his pillow and had a dreamy look in his eyes. The two heroes couldn't help but think back to when they first looked like, dreamy eyed and in love. Peter flattened the pillow on lap and looked up, still having that dreamy look in his eyes followed by fondness, 

"His name is Wade. H-he-he's my fr-friend from my Social Studies and Art class and he's very nice, funny, creative, muscular.....handsome." Peter covered his face up with his hands after the last two words left his mouth. He didn't want to say that in front of his parents. Now he had an additional embarrassment. Peter silently wished he was digging himself a hole to fall into as he heard chuckles from his parents. He felt two arms around his shoulders and he lifted his head up to see both his parents hugging him with one arm on either side of him. 

"It's okay to be nervous Petey, you don't have to hide the fact that you like this boy, we're all adults here. Now, throwing your phone is definitely not gonna help with these jitters so I suggest you talk to us about this problem, K?" 

"Okay. It's just...what do I say? I'm just a really awkward nerd who likes science and Star Wars. I don't know the first thing about dating. What if he wants to hold hands? What if he wants to go somewhere that I won't like? Will that make me bad?" 

"Oh honey, we'll help you everything but for right now, but we need you to calm down for now." 

Peter slowly nodded his head and finally took a breath. He was still nervous but he felt safer talking to his parents.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm a fucking idiot. A goddamn clown. No, I'm the whole goddamn circus. AGGG!" 

Wade paced back and forth in his living room while his roommate, Weasel, was ignoring the ramblings and looking at his phone. Wade scoffed and took the phone out of his friend's hands, earning him smack on the side and an attempted tackle. 

"Pay attention Weasel, this is serious! I finally get the courage to ask out my crush and I just made it awkward. Worst of all, I didn't ask for an address or for his phone number. I just walked to him like a bumbling idiot and said, 'you, me, date, tomorrow at 7, I'll pick you up.' I had the nerve to walk away from that adorable face and not come back to ask for his number. What do I do?" 

Weasel huffed out his cheeks and swiftly stomped on Wade's foot, making the blonde wince and made it easier for Weasel to get his phone back. Weasel sat back on the couch and grumbled while scrolling through his phone again. This time however, Wade sat close to him and started to breath heavy on purpose, making the long haired roommate pissed. Weasel shoved Wade on the couch and put his phone in his pocket. 

"If you want his phone number so bad, just ask him tomorrow! You two literally see each other everyday, why are you overthinking this?" 

"Because, Weas, I don't want to fuck this up. Every girl in the school and possibly some guys want me and but it's getting annoying. I can't go to my locker without a girl coming up to me and asking me if she'd like ride. I'm tired of rejecting, I just want this cutie with glasses and messy brown hair. Is that so much to ask?" 

"Oh wow, you're mad because you're handsome, isn't that a problem? And why do you specifically want him anyway?" Weasel's face was met with a pillow the next moment and Wade sighing and pouting. 

"You haven't been listening like a good friend. I told you the reasons: he's smart, he actually talks to me like I'm a person and not some horny incubus ready to consume my next prey, he's adorable, he's a nerd, and did I mention he was cute! And holy shit Weasel, did you see that ass? It belongs in a museum! I'd worship it everyday if I could and I wouldn't even stop for water or food." 

Weasel rolled his eyes and threw the pillow back at his annoying friend. This earned a groan and a glare from the blonde, but honestly, he wasn't drunk enough for this. 

"I thought you were the cool guy of the school, you know, the one that's smooth and always knows what to say." 

"That's a mask Weas, you know I'm just bumbling idiot when it comes to these things. Remember last year with Vanessa?" 

Wade shuddered a bit as he remembered the look on her face when she tried to get to second base but he couldn't, due to him not being prepared and not being comfortable. He was the laughing stock of that whole school before he moved and now he was avoiding all of that. 

"Look, I don't know if this will be the same as..that, but I can tell you that he's the type of person who likes to take things slow and steady. And plus, if you guys ever get to second base, he'll probably be the one waiting on your move. So, I call it a win-win." 

"Weasel, that's not the point. The point is that I don't want fuck this all up just because I'm big dumb idiot who has no filter whatsoever." 

Weasel huffs out a breath and gets off the couch. He walks towards his room and before he walks in, he turns to his friend and shakes his head. 

"Just ask him the questions and be done with it. The sooner that happens, you'll know what to do. God." 

The door slams shut, leaving Wade to think about things to do for tomorrow.  
\------------------------------------------

Peter woke up with start as he shut off his alarm and started to get dressed in skinny jeans, a loosely fitted Iron Man shirt, and a thick black jacket. He grabbed his backpack and made sure he had everything before running downstairs to eat breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and spotted his parents silently doing their own thing with his Dad drinking coffee and tinkering with something and his Pop cooking omelettes while humming. Peter sat at the kitchen island and nervously shifted and bounced his leg up and down. Tony notices and he puts down his screwdriver to look at his anxiety ridden son. 

"It's gonna be alright squirt, you have us to help, remember?" 

"I know but I still have to face him at school dad. I don't if I can take being around him." 

"Avoid him." "TONY!" Steve turns around a playfully smacks his husband's shoulder. The inventor laughs and turns back his attention on his son, who was smiling and calming down a bit. 

"Look, you have to stay cool. Let him know that you're all that and a bag of chips." Peter cringes a bit at his dad's use of that phrase but he quietly suffers as he looks down at his hands now awkwardly wringing themselves. 

"Dad, I don't think that'll work. I'm too nervous and I don't want to screw anything up while talking to him. I mean, I have a tendency to ramble too much."

"Nonsense, you'll do fine and we'll be your support all the way through." 

Steve smiles as he puts Peter's plate in front of him. The teen smiles and starts to eat while hie pop brings out his own and dad's plate. 

"Besides, if he doesn't like your ramblings, just call us and we'll be on his ass like a stubborn little leech." 

"Language dear." Tony scrunches his nose at his lover and he chuckles a bit while picking up his fork to eat. They all eat in silence until Peter's phone goes off. He mentally cursed as he grabbed his last bit of toast and ran towards the elevator. 

"Bye Dad, bye Pops, I love you! Bye." 

Peter anxiously waited for the elevator to get down on the floor and he bolted when he saw the doors finally open. He ducked and dodged out of the way towards his school and he wished he could be a bit faster. Finally, he made it with minutes, congratulating himself as he walked into the school. It was busy like always, nothing new. 'Popular girls' gossiping and talking about some practice, 'pretty boys' flirting with their girlfriends while doing....inappropriate touching, other students just rushing to get to their class, yeah, nothing new today. Except, when he got to his locker, Wade, the handsome god that he is, was leaning on the one beside it, looking at his phone ignoring everything else. Peter breathed in a shaky breath and he confidently, not, walked up to his crush and cleared his throat. Immediately, Wade flinched hard enough to make his phone almost drop out of his hands. He fumbled to get a grip on his phone and when he finally caught it, he stared at Peter wide eyed and then quickly composed himself, smiling slyly and leaning on the locker with one hand and putting the other on his hip. 

"Oh hi Pete, didn't..uhh..see you there, didn't expect you to be here." 

"This is my locker." 

There was an awkward silence before Wade looked at the ground for a minute and mumbled a silent 'so it is.' Peter giggled a bit and blushed when Wade comically snapped his head back up to look at the younger teen. He removed his hand from the locker and used it to rub his neck, blushing as he did so. 

"So, about yesterday, I'm really sorry, I should've just been more clear about it." 

"Are...are you cancelling our date?" Peter sagged his shoulders a bit in sadness and his smile faded a bit. Wade lifted up his hands frantically waved them.

"No no no, god no. I would never cancel a date. Unless it was every Monday, then I'd cancel that faster than you can chimichanga." 

Peter snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. He didn't notice it but Wade also did it to cover up an obvious blush on his face. Peter recovered from his laugh and he looked at Wade's bright, blue, and intense eyes for a second. It was his time to blush heavily now and look away. He wished desperately for a sink hole to swallow him right now. Wade cleared his throat and pulled up his phone, awkwardly smirking a bit. 

"I...um..I noticed yesterday that I...um...forgot to give you my phone number. And I forgot to ask you for your address. Could you um...could ya..could ya do that now?" 

Peter nodded a bit too excitedly as he snatched the phone from Wade's hand. He quickly typed in his phone number and his name and gave it back to Wade with a satisfying grin on his face. Wade held that phone like it was the bible as he held close to him and rubbed at his neck again. Soon, the bell rang and the two teens looked at each other. 

"So, tonight at 7?" 

"Tonight at 7." 

They both nodded in agreement and walked off in different directions towards their classes, little knowing that they were both celebrating happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is picking up Peter and you know what that means? A talk with the superfamily and gushing over how Peter looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, change of plans, I'm gonna do a third chapter so that you can see the beginning and end of their date and get more fluff. Enjoy!

"So, you and Wade huh?" 

Peter looked deadpan at M.J as she sat down next to him, smirking. He puts down his burger and huffed out a bit, trying to stay calm. 

"Oh, yeah. I-i gave him my number and our date is this afternoon." Peter smiled as he looked down and picked at his food, suddenly getting more nervous than he should. Michelle snorted a bit and poked her finger at her friend's side. 

"Well, I do wish you the best of luck. Just remember, if he does anything to make you uncomfortable or even remotely sad, I'll come at him with a crowbar and body bag." 

"Yeah M.J, I read your texts which were not at all helpful." 

"What do you mean they weren't helpful, those are literally the perfect tips for how to survive your date." 

Peter looked at his friend with an annoyed look. He took out his phone and opened it, scrolling through his messages and holding it up for her to see. M.J still shrugged and snickered like some old lady. 

"Really M.J, a whole link to a sex education site and top 10 moves to disarm an attacker?"

"They're important, because we don't know Wade like that and for all we know, he could be a psychopath!" 

"Wade can't be one." Peter waved his hand dismissively. He looked back to his tray and started to eat. M.J muttered something about funeral arrangements and calling the police. Obviously, she was very protective of her friend and she was showing it in the most severe way possible. He mentally wished that when he gets out of school today that he'll be able to suck it up and just go out on a nice relaxing date.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Peter! Why didn't you tell us you had a date my dude?" 

"Is the person nice or do I have tag in?" 

"Did you talk with that person to see where you're going?" 

"Congratulations on being courted young Peter, may many years of love come your way!" 

Peter awkwardly smiled as he sat on the couch in front of his family. They were all asking questions and he couldn't answer them all. He took out his phone and looked at the time. 3:30 pm. And he still had to get everything set for today. He lowered his head a bit and started tugging on his sleeve as his family continued to bombard him with simple yet intimidating questions. After what felt like years, two voices cut through the questions. 

"Alright Avengers, I think you shouldn't be asking so many things. Peter needs to get ready. You can all ask his date questions when he gets here." 

"Oh, so it's a guy." Natasha folded her arms amusingly and smiled. Clint gave a quick huh as he sat down on the couch next to Peter. Tony rolled his eyes and sat in the nearby chair with his signature scotch in hand. 

"Yep, Wade Winston Wilson, age 18. Moved here from Canada with his family and has stayed here for about 1 year." Tony said nonchalantly as he sipped his scotch. Everyone nodded their heads thoughtfully but Peter blushed and looked at his dad. 

"You did a background check on Wade?" 

"Of course, we have to get to know the boy who is taking out you out on a date." Steve pinched his husband's shoulder hard, causing the inventor to almost spill his drink. The captain glared at everyone else and steadily walked towards his blushing son on the couch. 

"Your father is sorry Peter, he'll forget what he saw. It's just that we are worried about you during this date and we just want you to be safe." Steve gently ran a hand through Peter's messy hair. The teen leaned into the touch and smiled. He couldn't stay mad at his family for worrying I guess. The moment was paused when Peter's phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly got it out and choked on his spit a bit. It was a text from Wade. Without even thinking, Peter sprang up from the couch and jogged into his room, closing the door and literally jumping on his bed. He opened his phone and looked at the messages he was being sent. 

'Hey Pete, just texting to say that I hope you're ready for our date. If you don't mind me saying, did you tell me the right address?'

Peter stared at his phone confused before he sat up and texted back a reply. 

'Yeah I told you the right address, I would never tell you the wrong one. Is something wrong?'

Just like that Peter's mind filled with all types of scenarios. He nervously shuffled off the bed and placed his phone on the nightstand beside his bed. The teen paced back and forth as he waited for the reply, hoping most of the scenarios don't come true. Suddenly, after a few minutes of waiting, a ping went off and Peter dived for his phone, ignoring his elbow and shin that bumped into the nightstand. He opened it up and looked at the message, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. 

'No way, nothing is wrong, I was just making sure. See you at 7 Petey pie!' 

Peter blushed at the nickname and stood up, doing a bit of a happy wiggle on his way to his bed. It stopped though, when he looked back the phone. It was now 4:05. Peter quickly with reckless abandonment threw his phone on the bed and ran to the bathroom in his room, bumping into things and trying to gathering up stuff he needed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am so fucking dead Weasel. I always thought I'd die on a beach, looking at the sunset, not by shovel talking!" 

Wade paced around the room in a dizzying fashion while Weasel leaned on the couch with boredom. When Peter told him the address, he almost didn't want to believe that his crush was the son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Wade doesn't watch the news and he sure as hell didn't pay attention to who was picking up Peter. All he knew was that Peter never liked to talk about what his parents do or who they were, but Wade was going on a limb and thought, 'Oh, maybe he was embarrassed by his parents.' Wade rubbed his hands on his face, trying to think straight and how to take this like the cool person he was. Ha, that was a laugh right there. 

"Dude, I'm getting sick by how much pacing you're doing, grab a beer and get high with me. It'll take the edge off." Weasel said it in a sing song way as he lifted up a beer for Wade and his signature bong. Wade scrunched up nose up at the idea of getting drunk and stupid before meeting Peter's parents.

"Dude, you're gonna get me even more murdered! Do you know who I'm gonna meet in about 3 hours? Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, aka Iron Man and Captain fucking America, aka parents of my crush! If I go up there with those things smelling on me, then I'll be deemed unworthy to that prince of a boy. Man is he just gorgeous." 

Weasel rolled his eyes as his roommate started rambling off. He took a sip from his drink and then stood up, swaying a bit in the process. 

"God, do you ever just shut up? Just do your thing and get going, I don't want to hear all your stupid pining and whining." 

"Heh, that rhymed. Aren't you just a hippie Dr. Suess-" 

"Go Wade before I make you smell like weed." 

Like that, Wade walked into his room to get ready.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Finally, after hours of hyping himself up and picking out an outfit, Wade was finally able to look presentable and stable enough. His short blonde hair was spiked up, his outfit was a black tight fitted short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans that fit snugly around his hips and legs, his black and white Adidas, and finally, his big green jacket with like a millions extra pockets. Wade looked himself over in the mirror one last time and breathed in deeply. This was it, he was going on a date with this cutie and nothing was gonna get in the way. He grabbed the two bike helmets off his messy bed and then walked into the living room where Weasel was now snoring with a whole box by his side. Wade rolled his eyes and took his keys off the hook. He strutted out the door and locked it, making sure his idiot friend doesn't get out or something. With a more confident stride in his step, he walked downstairs to his motorbike and got on, quickly strapping his helmet on and turning on the engine. Once he sees that everything is clear, he starts to ride off to the address his date gave him. Wade pushed away the feeling of nervousness when he came closer and closer to his destination which was unmistakably coming into view as the ride continued. Once he gets to the massive Tower, he swiftly parks his bike and gets off, taking a final shaky breath. He places his helmet gently on the handle on his bike and speedwalks towards the entrance which looked a bit intimidating. When he got to the door and touched it, a sudden voice appeared, making him almost piss himself. 

"State your name and reason for being here." 

Wade looked around and made sure no one was behind anything or if this was some kind of test. 

"Who...who is that talking to me?" 

"My apologies, I am JARVIS, AI of Tony Stark. Now I must inform you again. State your name and reason for being here." 

Wade looked up and shifted a bit in his spot. He didn't like this and it made it difficult to concentrate when he a whole A.I is stalking you out. 

"M-my name is Wade Wilson and I'm here to pick up Peter." 

There was an uncomfortable silence and then like magic, the doors flew open, welcoming him into the now lighted area. 

"Welcome Wade Wilson. Please take the elevator and I will send you to where you need to go." 

With a silent nod of his head, the blonde walked up to the elevator, which also opened on its own much to his liking. As he slipped into the elevator, he began to softly chant to himself in hopes to encourage him for what's to come. Soon, the doors behind him open and he turns around smiling, only for it to turn awkward when he sees not only Tony Stark and Steve Rogers but also Bruce Banner, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Oh boy.  
\------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a great idea? I mean, doesn't this feel a bit too unfair?" 

Tony was looking at his husband lovingly as he patted his head. The Avengers in the room were silently and excitedly waiting for this Wade kid to come and take Peter away on a date but first, they wanted to make sure everything was said and done. 

"Come on Steve, you and I both know that we're all looking after Peter. There's no harm in that. Besides, he's going on date, you think that these guys are gonna go away knowing that? I don't think so honey." 

Tony removed his hand from the dirty blonde hair and stood up to grab his scotch off the table. The others were just waiting around and staring at the elevator as time passes. Natasha was pulling at her empty knife holster, Clint was playing something on his phone, Bruce was just sitting there quietly, Thor was just eating something in the kitchen and Steve was panicking a little bit about all this. He knew they all just wanted to talk but when it came to Peter, their talking was more interrogating and promises. He was about to say something until a screen appeared showing a figure on a motorbike parking in the front and going into the building. 

"Well, I guess it's showtime. Everyone, be nice but also make sure he gets it." 

The Avengers all nod and gathered a distance away from the elevator. With a soft ding, it opens to reveal a boy with blonde spiky hair and confused blue eyes looking over the area. He stiffened up a bit and moved his fingers a bit, opening his mouth almost like a fish in need of water. Tony was the first one to walk over and stick his hand out to greet the date for his son. 

"Hi there Wade, I presume?" The boy nodded his head and took Tony's hand slowly. The inventor can feel how nervous this boy was and honestly, couldn't blame him. Tony walked beside Wade and guided him over to the couch where everyone else was waiting around. He felt Wade tense up more when he got closer to the couch and obediently sat down. 

"Now Wade, I want to set up a few rules for you, just in case you haven't heard of them. Are you familiar with us?" 

Wade nodded his head and quickly tried to regain himself by clearing his throat and looking at the adults. 

"Yessir, I know all of you. I just didn't think I'd get the pleasure of seeing you all under...um....under these pretenses. Is that the word I'm looking for?" 

The Avengers all looked at each other with the same knowing look in their eyes. Steve made the next initiative and walked over to Wade smiling. 

"Yes sorry Wade, we're just a little protective of our family and we just want to make sure that Peter is in good hands. Now, here are the rules mister: make sure Peter is having a good time-" 

"-Make sure you don't do anything deemed inappropriate-" 

"-Have him home by 11pm tonight or else-"

"-Be a gentleman!" 

So many sentences were cut off and continued and it had the young blonde's head swimming in anxiety. He wanted to throw up but that wouldn't be very good. After what felt like hours of back and forth rules and promises, the chatter finally stopped enough for Wade to get his bearings. Steve placed a gentle hand on Wade's shoulder and smiled in reassurance. 

"Just remember to have fun you two." 

"But not too much fun, ya hear?" 

Wade nodded while Steve and Tony had playful smirks on their faces. After a few quiet moments, a small voice could be heard from the other side. Everyone's head snaps up to see Peter, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and looking sheepishly. Steve and Tony noticed the obvious blush on Wade's face as he looked at their son with such fondness and admiration. Both the husbands looked back at their son and a sudden rise of pride swelled up in them as they saw how much Peter was smiling and how much Wade was still blushing. Steve patted Wade's back in a sign to push him towards initiating their date. The teen shook his head a bit and abruptly stood up from the couch and took small steps towards Peter. When he got there, they both stared at each other and Tony could've sworn Peter said a soft, 'Oh sweet baby Jesus.' Tony chuckled and just stayed quiet, waiting for something to happen. 

"Uh....hi, hey, Peter. Y-you look.....absolutely adorable, I mean, uh...you look good and stuff like that. Are you ready for our night on the town?" 

Peter giggled a bit and swayed softly like he was listening to music. 

"Yeah, I'm..totally up for a night on the town. And might I add that you look very handsome." 

"Th-thanks! I mean, thank you." 

All the Avengers cooed softly at the display in front of them and they cheered Peter on softly as Wade offered his arm for him. Peter gladly took it and they made their way towards the elevator. Tony walked up to the elevator and glared at Wade a bit. Not in a I'm gonna kill you way but more of a I'm a very protective dad kind of way. Wade couldn't even tell the difference. 

"Remember young man, have him home by 11 pm and no inappropriate touching." 

"Dad! We weren't even thinking about that!" 

Peter snuggled closer to Wade's arm in embarrassment which made the taller boy blush more and more. 

"I promise Mr. Stark, I will have your son back in time and we promise that nothing inappropriate will happen while we're out." 

Tony nodded his head and hummed in agreement as he turned on his heel and allowed the elevator doors to close. As soon as the elevator went off, Tony went back to his husband and friends and picked up his tablet. Steve glared at Tony and put his hands on his hips. 

"Tony, what're doing?" 

"Shush honey, we're gonna spy on Peter and his date tonight and make sure he keeps his promises. Who wants to watch with?!" 

Everyone agreed and scrambled onto to the couch while Tony activated one of his small but sufficient drone and put the feed onto the screen. Steve groaned and reluctantly sat on the other smaller couch. Tony happily got the feed up and they could see Wade and Peter get on the bike and start to drive off. 

"Well now, let's see how this'll end."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date has finally began and Peter is silently freaking out about it. Meanwhile, the Avengers are watching the date like its a teen sitcom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Another chapter with the awkward boys and what's this? A fourth chapter instead of ending it on three? You bet your sweet bippy I added an extra one because I didn't feel like making this chapter so long! Hurray for laziness! 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Warning: Awkward flirting and a shit ton of cheesy goodness! And also Thor being a bro to Wade.

Peter paced around his room with his phone in his hands and his constant thoughts running through his mind. He was trying his hardest to control his breathing and pacing but all he could think of was how Wade would look, how his family would react, what his family will do. That question scared him because his superfamily is in the living room, waiting and they can be a bit.....overbearing. He still loved them but he still can't help but think that they might scare him away. He really liked Wade and he wanted this date to go well. He really wanted to be Wade's boyfriend...wait what? Peter blushed heavily at that thought. If he gets this date right, he'll be on that path. Peter's heart rate increased as he thought of many different things. Worst part is, his mind wasn't limited. He yelped and shook his head, smacking his face with both his hands and stopping in front of his bed. He adjusted his glasses on his face and ran his fingers gently through his thick and messy hair. He cringed when he thought of how many combs he had to replace because of this wild mop he calls hair. Soon enough, he just sighed and adjusted his outfit. He was proud of it because it didn't look bad for a teen with no fashion sense. He was wearing a tightly collared but loosely framed bright red shirt with a big blue horizontal stripe in the middle, black skinny jeans that hugged his waist, his favorite black combat boots, and his burgundy jacket that was a bit too big for him but it fit good enough. Peter paced a bit more and then went inside the bathroom for one more nervous look in the mirror. His face was still a bit red and that made freckles come out more, his hair was still messy but at least it looked presentable, and his earrings were a deep crimson in his ears. He looked around and snatched up his tube of lip gloss on his sink. As he was applying it, he heard a dinging noise and then the sound of a British voice come through the walls. 

"Sir Peter, i wish to inform you that your date has arrived and that he is waiting in the living room, along with the others." 

Peter froze. He finished coat of gloss and quickly smashed his lips together so that he can blend it in well. He ran out the bathroom, almost tripping over stuff, and ran out of his room. Once he gets midway to the hallway, his nervous nature starts to take hold and he hesitantly stopped his movements. He could hear his family talking to Wade, and he smiled a bit when he didn't hear threats or anything. It was more like instructions for Wade to follow for tonight. Peter made small steps until he was finally in the living room. He saw the look on everyone's faces as they talked and then quieted down. He felt awkward so he made a small cough to get everyone's attention. As soon as he did, he got what he wanted, but what he was not prepared for was his date's look in his eyes. He knew that look, it was the look his parents gave each other and sometimes him. It was fondness. Peter blushed and held onto the hem of shirt for dear life as he looked back at Wade, hoping to get across something other than sheer embarrassment. Peter's papa patted(accidental alliteration) Wade's back, making him stand up and walk over to him. Peter had to refrain from biting his lip as he had a mild gay panic about what Wade was wearing. Tightly worn clothes that just accent Wade's body, specifically his muscles? More of this please! 

"Oh sweet baby Jesus," he said as quietly as he could and out of breath. That was basically it, his whole body forgot how to human and he was begging to every God out there, including Loki, to help him on this date. He shook his head lightly and smiled. Wade smiled back and that just made Peter's mind melt. 

"Uh....hi, hey, Peter. Y-you look.....absolutely adorable, I mean, uh...you look good and stuff like that. Are you ready for our night on the town?"

The teen couldn't help but giggle at that statement. His date was just as nervous he was, probably not by much but he was nervous. Peter took this as a way to get a bit of confidence to say what's on his mind. 

"Yeah, I'm..totally up for a night on the town. And might I add that you look very handsome."

"Th-thanks! I mean, thank you." 

Peter noticed the little voice crack Wade had before correcting himself. It felt like so surreal to hear that but it also felt good to see that he wasn't the only one wanting this date to go smoothly. Soon enough, Wade presented his arm to Peter and he gladly took it, squeezing it a bit and blushing hard when he felt how hard and buff it was. Peter almost lost control of his basic human ability to walk and he just sucked it up to follow Wade to the elevator. Once inside, his father came up to them with his arms crossed and a protective face on. 

"Remember young man, have him home by 11 pm and no inappropriate touching."

Peter felt his whole body warm up at that saying. He wasn't thinking that. Was he? No no, definitely not. This is only the first date, there will be other dates. Peter shook his head and moved closer to his date without even realizing it. 

"Dad! We weren't even thinking about that!" 

Wade coughed and held his hand up, proudly sporting his award winning smile. The young teen wanted to just scream. 

"I promise Mr. Stark, I will have your son back in time and we promise that nothing inappropriate will happen while we're out." 

After a quick look over, the inventor smiled and turned on his heel towards the rest of his family. The elevator doors close and silence filled the air. Soon Peter realized that he was so close to Wade that he could smell the cologne and sweat on him. He nervously, and reluctantly, pulled his hands back from the muscle and looked at Wade, who was looked a bit confused. 

"Ah, sorry Wade, I didn't mean to..um, you know, get close to you. I mean, I did but I wanted to wait a bit. I mean....I'll stop talking." 

The older teen chuckled and took out his keys from his pocket. He looked at Peter while wiping away a pretend tear from his eye. 

"It's fine Peter, we have to get that close anyway since we're taking my motorcycle to our first location." 

The elevator finally stopped and Peter followed Wade outside, zipping up his jacket as he got out to the cold. The young teen gasped as he saw Wade click his keys and, like Wade said, his motorcycle's lights came on. Peter watched as Wade effortlessly lifted himself onto the bike and turned it on, grabbing one bike helmet and putting it on, and then held out the other for him. Peter walked over and gently grabbed the helmet. He puts it on and awkwardly lifted his legs onto the bike. After an embarrassingly long time figuring out how to get on, Wade revved up the engine and chuckled a bit. 

"Hold on tight baby boy, we're off to our first destination." 

Peter happily, and maybe a bit too fast, wrapped his arms around Wade's waist. He yelped as they took off into the street and onto the road towards their date.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they got to a parking lot of their first destination, Wade made quick work to take off his helmet and stand by the bike so he could help Peter off it. He saw how much he was struggling with getting on it and although it was funny, he was also a bit worried. So, after his date took his helmet and shook his head a bit, swaying those beautifully curly locks Wade just gushed over, the blonde held out a hand. 

"Uh, I kind of saw how you were struggling and I kind of want to make a little easier." 

Peter looked at the hand for a bit which made Wade nervous again. Was he doing the right thing? Is he doing something wrong? Was he already being too protective? He looked bashfully at Peter and then made a move to slowly pull his hand back to his side. Suddenly, he felt his hand being clasped and he almost fell over by how hard it was being pulled. Peter was slowly getting off the bike, looking a bit awkward while smiling just as much. As soon as he was off though, he tripped and Wade caught him. The blonde soon blushed when he realized that he was basically holding onto Peter protectively. Wade helped Peter stand up and he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness and embarrassment. He nervously gestured towards the restaurant and smiled. 

"You wanna..uh..you wanna get back to the task at hand?" 

Wade mentally kicked himself for sounding so anxious. He wanted this date to go smoothly and not fuck it up so much. Instead of silence, he heard the sweet and familiar sound of soft giggles coming from his date. He quickly moved his head slightly to spot a pretty noticeable blush on his face. Wade blushed as well when he saw some freckles come out on Peter's face. Why did he have to have freckles and why did Wade not notice them before? 

"I'd love to get back to our task. By the way, I've never heard of this restaurant before. Is it new or something?" 

Wade was snapped out his thoughts when Peter started walking towards the entrance of the building. The blonde quickly caught up his date and tried to put on his cool and funny voice, the voice that he knew Peter would like. 

"Oh dude, you haven't lived life until you tried half this stuff in this place. The food here.." Wade kisses his fingers and exaggerated a kissing noise. "The best shit I've ever tasted!" 

"Oh cool. It's been awhile since I've tried Mexican food. Usually I go to nearby restaurants, but they get kind of boring as time goes." 

"Well, I'm gonna show you some good food and maybe some other time, I can show you where to get the best waffles in the city!" 

Wade froze when those words leave his mouth. He was hyping himself a little too much. He had to draw in the excitement a little bit. 

"I mean, if you want to...uh....want to go, that'll be...pretty cool." Wade almost stage whispered the last few lines said and ducked his head down a bit. He clenched and unclenched his fists in an anxious way and he felt his face burn slightly. He was pretty sure he wanted to die and be buried in a hole somewhere. 

"That...actually sounds pretty nice Wade. I mean, the best waffles in the city? Don't tempt me with a good time." 

It was Wade's turn to chuckle and gawk at Peter. The brunette had a sort of sassy grin on his lips. His posture was a bit more relaxed and he seemed like he was having fun. Good. That's what Wade wanted. After a few minutes of chuckling and adorable giggles, a waitress finally appears in front of them, gasping a bit, much to Peter's confusion. 

"Senor Wade, it's so good to see you again. And I see that you did bring a date with you like you said!" 

The woman walked up to Peter and shook his hand a bit then air kissed both of his cheeks. The young teen blushed harder than ever and the older woman laughed a bit. 

"Oh, I am so happy for Wade to find someone like you, especially someone so lindo." 

Wade groaned and stepped beside Peter, gently pushing away his friend and glaring playfully. The woman continued to laugh a bit as she grabbed them their menus and gestured for the teens to follow her to their tables. They both followed pursuit and they soon found themselves in a booth by a window and on opposite sides of each other. The waitress sets the usual two bundles of silverware on the table and then their menus. She smirked at Wade and then padded off somewhere. Probably a place where she can spot two teens enjoying their dates. Silence fell again, with only the sound of the radio playing in the background and bustling feet. Wade sneaked a quick glance at Peter who was genuinely curious about some of the food options from the menu. After some time passes, Wade set his menu down and smiled at his date. Peter did the same thing, only he just looked a bit confused. 

"So, I know that this is a good time to...talk about ourselves and what not, but I, uh....I really wanna say...that I really hope you enjoy this. And I hope I didn't say too many really's in that sentence." 

Peter placed a hand over his mouth and stifled another adorable giggle. Wade felt a bit proud of himself as the brunette placed his hand on the table a bit towards him and smiled fondly. 

"I'm liking this date so far. It really is nice Wade. Although I have to ask, who was that waitress?" 

Wade chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. 

"That..my adorable date..was Sam, the daughter of the owner of this establishment. She's somewhat like a sister of mine and she likes to tease and embarrass me sometimes whenever possible. It's best just to ignore her-" 

Wade was cut off by a soft smack to the back of the head with a notepad. The lady-Sam-was looking a bit annoyed but not in a more fond kind of way. 

"Eres el niño molesto aquí." 

"Sam, why'd you do that? Also, es muy grosero de su parte decir eso a un cliente." 

Wade turned to Peter and did a sly wink that caused the teen to blush and smile. Sam only rolled her eyes and noogied the blonde's hair. 

"Ay, what am I gonna do with you?" 

"You can start by serving us! That'll be pretty cool." 

Sam glared at the teen and then adjusted herself a bit to seem a bit more professional. Wade stifled a laugh when she was trying to seem like she was doing her job. 

"What would you boys like drink?" 

"I'll have the Dr.Pepper please Sammy." 

"Ok, and how about cutie?" 

Peter continued to blush and look down at his menu. 

"I-I'll have a Coke." 

"I'll be back with your drinks. Feel free to look through the menu some more." 

Once Sam leaves, Peter took this time to look starry eyed at Wade. The blonde boy cocked an eyebrow up at his date's stare. 

"What?" 

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish so fluently!" 

"Oh yeah, I picked up a few things while coming here more times than I should." 

"C-can you say something else?" 

Wade thought about what to say and then bit his lip in a bold move. He put on his award winning smirk and then leaned on the table. 

"Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto. Tus ojos robaron todas mis palabras. Y tus labios son tan bonitos. Muy tentador." 

Wade breathed a little after saying those string of words. He said them in such a voice that he didn't even know he had. It was so...intimate. So...sensual. He didn't mean to sound like that. He just wanted to say something. Why'd he have to go that far? Why'd he say that? He felt his face heat up more when he saw that Peter was staring with his mouth slightly opened and his face practically becoming a tomato. Then, he smiled and looked down at the menu, twiddling his fingers and not looking up for awhile. Wade panicked for a second, thinking that what he said may have crossed the line, but he was sure Peter didn't know what he said. Right? He sneaked a glance at Peter. He was still blushing and looking down, but he was also smiling a bit giddy. That made Wade smile as well. 

"What're you all giddy about? Do you know what I said?" 'God please, don't say yes.' 

"No, I didn't know what you said. B-but I know it was very sweet and flattering." 

Wade silently rejoiced and partied inside his mind. He successfully avoided embarrassing himself even more than he needed to. Soon after, the familiar sound of footsteps were coming towards them with their drinks and he spotted Peter smacking his cheeks a bit. Wade quietly cooed at his date's adorableness. He really wanted this evening to be well. Sam placed the drinks on the table along with a wrapped straw and she quickly got back her notepad. 

"Alright boys, what will you two be having?" 

"I'll the Oaxacan Red Chile Enchiladas. Sour cream on the side, please and thank you." 

Sam rolled her eyes and scowled but then smiled brightly as she turned towards Peter. 

"I'll have the Steak Tacos with a side of sour cream please." 

Sam nodded her head while writing down everything on her notepad. She then took the menus in her hand and winked at Wade in a devious manner. The teen huffed out his cheeks and stuck his tongue out, making Peter chuckle.  
\----------------------Avengers break-------------------------  
"Tony, this is such a bad idea. What if we get caught?" 

Tony ignored his husband as he grabbed the big bag of popcorn from Clint and stuffed it between himself and Natasha. The Avengers were all watching as Wade and Peter were riding off to their dating destination. It seemed like Peter was having fun on the motorcycle but they were still pretty alert about anything happening. 

"Relax Cap. Enjoy this like your watching some 90's rom-com. That's how I'm enjoying it anyway." Clint said as he stuffed his face full of popcorn, some spilling on the floor as a result. Steve cringed a bit and sat on the other side of his husband, looking timidly at the screen and noticing that Wade and Peter were getting slower and slower. 

"I think they're getting close to their destination. I can't wait to see where this kid is taking my nephew." Natasha looked coolly at the screen but deep down, she felt a bit over protectiveness rise up. She was unconsciously placing her hand on the empty holster on her hip. Bruce looked away from her and coughed a bit to let out some tension he felt when she said that. 

"I'm very certain that Wade will make the right decision and take Peter out somewhere nice. I mean, they're going pretty far. 95% sure that this place will be worth the ride." 

All the Avengers nodded their heads in agreement and then looked at the screen with great interest and worry. Mostly the worry part was from Steve. 

"I still think we should respected their privacy and just shut down the drone." 

"Steve, honey, we're doing this for the protection of Peter. And his innocence." 

"Tony!" 

"I'm not saying something will happen. All I'm saying is that two teenagers alone will make for an interesting evening. Now shush baby, I think we're finally gonna see where that boy is taking our son." 

The Avengers hushed as the two teens on the screen stopped in a parking lot of a not-so-fancy, but fancy enough Mexican restaurant. Steve hummed in content at the site and sighed in relief while the others were checking off mental things about Wade. The drone zoomed in on the blonde teen helping Peter off the motorcycle and holding him when he almost fell. They stayed like that and then decided to walk into the restaurant. Tony grabbed his tablet and pressed in a command to allow sound. Soon, everyone was listening to the conversation. It was pretty standard until they heard the waitress and Wade have a somewhat conversation in full fluent Spanish. 

"He's bilingual. Very nice. That earns him some points in my book." Natasha says while chewing smugly on her popcorn. Everyone hummed in agreement as they saw the two teens and the waitress go to the booth. Peter and Wade both sat on opposite sides, which was good, and they both started talking. The drone zoomed in again and the Avengers' ears perked up when Peter asked for Wade to speak Spanish. They waited and a few seconds afterwards, they heard the young blonde speak a few short sentences in Spanish in a low and smooth voice. Everyone in the room froze and Tony immediately looked up at his AI. 

"Jarvis, translate." 

"Sir, I believe what Mister Wade said was, 'You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Your eyes stole all my words. And your lips are so pretty. Very tempting.'" 

Everyone looked at the screen and a wave of over protectiveness came over each member, some stronger than most. 

"I see Young Wade has a honey tongue on him. That is very important, is it not?" 

Thor came out of nowhere, startling the group from the screen and looking at the god. He was in casual wear but he had sweat on him like he'd been in the gym all day. 

"Thor, don't sneak up on us. Also, what Wade said is already strike number one." Everyone agreed, leaving Thor to be confused and wary of his friends. He walked over to a nearby couch and sat down, looking at the screen. 

"Are we watching the little Midgardians date because of the blonde man? I think he'd make a wonderful suitor for Young Peter!" 

Clint stifled a laugh while Tony and Steve looked at each other with conflicting emotions. 

"Well, that's why we're keeping a close eye on both of them tonight. It's so we know that Wade is good enough for our boy." 

Steve nodded slightly in agreement and slumped his shoulders a bit. He gave up on trying to convince everyone that spying is bad. He just silently watched as the teens talked and got their meal.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh my gosh Wade, this is the best thing ever. I think I found my new favorite thing." 

Wade chuckled as he breathed out so he can prepare for another bite of his spicy food. He watched Peter happily chew his food and do a bit of a wiggle as well. The teen couldn't help but smile more as he took a bite of his own food. He lifted up a untouched Enchilada and and offered it to his date. 

"Here, try some of this! It's a bit spicy." 

Peter sets down his food and leans over the table to take a quick bite out of the spicy food. The teen pulled back quickly crinkled his little nose a bit, fanning his tongue and coughing only a little. Wade got worried and was ready to do something, anything but all Peter did was let out a small woo and look at the blonde. 

"Wow, that was really good. And really spicy." 

"See, I told you! The stakes have never been higher with this masterpiece." 

"Stakes as s-t-a-k-e-s or my steak tacos?" 

Peter smiled widely at his terrible joke and just looked at Wade. The older teen smirked and ate up the rest of his food. 

"Yeah but although I had about 5 of these, I could've gone without a single tres." 

Suddenly, Peter snorted and quickly covered his mouth, blushing again. Wade smiled and leaned forward, pointing a finger at his date. 

"Oh my god, you didn't tell you snorted! That's like...the cutest shit ever! And you just snorted at a terrible pun! Aww!" 

Peter playfully smacked Wade's wrist and still covered his mouth in an attempt to forget about what just happened. He finally took his hands away and tried to look sternly at the older teen. 

"I-i didn't snort! I don't do that." 

"Oh yeah. A pair of jumper cables walk into a bar. The bartender says, 'I'll serve you, but don't start anything!'" Wade smiled a shit eating grin as he watched Peter struggle to keep in a snorting laugh. Peter failed miserably and snorted again covering his mouth, and earning a mighty laugh from Wade. He groaned against his hand and sunk further into his seat. 

"Oh my god, don't feel so bad baby boy, it's really cute!" 

Silence fell again. Wade blushed at the name he'd given his date and Peter blushed when he heard that name. He silently smiled behind his hand. He liked that name more than he wanted to admit. The silence soon disappeared when the sound of clicking footsteps approach their table. 

"Alright boys, ready for the check?" 

Wade nodded his head and took the check from Sam before Peter could protest. The teen effortlessly saw the price and took out his wallet, taking out some 20's and placed them inside the check. Once Wade gave back the check and all three of them said their goodbyes, the two teens decided to get out and call it a night. Wade looked down at his phone and looked at the time. It was only 9:30 which made Wade panic a bit. He felt like he ruined the date. Just then, he got an idea. He ran to his motorcycle with Peter still in tow and he quickly gets on, putting on his helmet and holding out the other one for Peter. The younger teen happily grabbed onto the helmet and put it on. Wade gradually helped him get on him and soon took off to another destination he had in mind. And he knows that his date is gonna love this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentences that Wade and Sam says in this chapter: 
> 
> Sam:Eres el niño molesto aquí- You are the annoying child here
> 
> Wade: es muy grosero de su parte decir eso a un cliente- it's very rude of you to say that to a customer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is coming to a close. Peter and Wade are getting nervous for the end and the Avengers are still enjoying the rom com with mixed feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth and final chapter! Fluff is absolutely about to ensue and you can't stop your heart from feeling the cuteness! Let it consume you in this chapter!

Peter gradually held on tighter to Wade as they traveled to somewhere else for the night. He loved the feeling of the cool air tickling his nose and the feeling of Wade's jacket on his face. He felt Wade shift a bit and he noticed that they were slowing down in front of a small store. Wade stops his bike and excitedly took off his helmet before looking at Peter and winking. 

"Don't worry, I'm just getting some supplies for our next date. You'll like this spot." 

Peter blushed and stammered a bit as he saw Wade basically running into the store. The small brunette felt himself get warmer as he thought of where they would be going. He shouldn't be thinking of this, but with the way Wade says most words, it's almost impossible not to have some...nsfw thoughts. Peter smacked his face and tried to rid his face of the peaking red that was forming and he calmed his breath down. He patiently leaned on the bars of the motorcycle and quietly started whistling Twisted Nerve from Kill Bill. After what felt like an eternity, Wade came back, making Peter bounce up and snort a bit when he saw his date holding a full bag of candy with two canned sodas inside and a giant bag sweet kettle popcorn. He slowly approached the motorcycle and gave Peter the bag of candy and then got on the bike. He shifted the giant popcorn bag in front of him, smiling and trying to hold onto the popcorn tightly. Peter looked confused but otherwise, he was more curious than anything. They were off again and Peter was desperately holding onto the bag. Soon enough, they made it to some kind of park with a high hill. Wade parked the bike on the bottom and got off, awkwardly holding onto the bag of popcorn and having the biggest dorkiest grin on his face. Peter blushed and got off of the bike, silently rejoicing when he didn't need any help this time and he looked at Wade for any clues on what was gonna happen. 

"Ok, so this spot is perfect for views and it just so happens to have a perfect of drive in movie theatre." 

"Can't we just go into the drive-in?" 

Wade sucked in air through his teeth and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly. 

"I may or may not be banned from the drive-in because they caught me sinking in outside food. You know movie theatres, they want you to buy their expensive food. Anyway come on, we're gonna miss the movie!" 

Wade climbed the hill with the bag of popcorn and Peter followed suit, still a bit nervous but getting giddy at the thought of watching a movie with Wade. It was a bit of a struggle, but once they were uphill, Peter gasped happily and let out a less than manly squeak come out. Wade was right: the view from the hill allowed the two to spot the big movie screen. But that's not what got the younger male to squeak in joy, it was the fact that, on the screen, the newest Star Wars movie was beginning. Peter plopped down on the soft grass and smiled widely at the screen, slowly blushing when he felt Wade sit down as well and getting a bit closer. The teen didn't mind as he went through the bag and started opening up a box of sour patches. Wade opened the big popcorn bag and started to happily chew on it, loving that Peter was so giddy and smiling at the movie. It made the older male's heart skip beats as he watched his date getting absorbed into action and the story. They silently watched together and only Peter let out a few gasps and small no's and yes's to come out his mouth. That made Wade smile more and then, out of nowhere, he felt his date's hand on his, squeezing it a bit the sight of something dangerous going on in the scene. Wade blushed and chokes a bit on the popcorn he was eating. Peter noticed and turned his head, gasping and letting go of Wade's hand in favor of smacking the older male's back as hard as he can. After what felt like too long, Wade finally stopped and breathed deeply, smiling weakly and setting aside the popcorn. 

"Oh my gosh Wade, are you okay? Do you need anything to drink? Here, have the soda." 

Peter opened the soda and awkwardly held it up for Wade. The older male took it just as awkwardly and sipped from it, feeling a bit more relaxed but still embarrassed. 

"Thanks Petey. Sorry about that. That hand just got me by surprise." 

"Hand? What hand-" Peter cut himself off as he thought of what he did. An immediate blush spread across his face and he covered his face with his hands. 

"AH! I'm sorry Wade, I-i didn't mean to! Well, I kind of did but I was so immersed in the story that I didn't realize I was doing that. I tend to want to hold something when I'm watching something intense. Is that weird? I guess it's kind of weird-"

"Whoa calm down baby boy, I just said that that hand caught me by surprise, I didn't say I don't like it. In fact, it was....nice to......hold your hand." 

It was Wade's turn for his face to spread with blush as he watched Peter slowly grin and chuckle. They shifted in the comfortable silence and got back into their positions, this time a little closer than before. The small teen still jumped at some scenes of intensity and he grabbed onto his date's bicep, squeezing it a bit while blushing and immersing himself into the movie. 

\---------------------Avengers Break--------------------------------  
"Aww, look at that! Wade took Peter to a park." Steve obviously cooed at the screen in a parental way. Tony tried to keep a straight face but alas, he couldn't keep his grin from appearing. The others were also looking at the way the teens got closer and closer to each other, blushing and talking sometimes during the movie.

"This Young Wade is certainly a marvelous choice for Young Peter. What was the worry about him friends?" 

Everyone looked at Thor and then tried to think of what did make them worry about Wade. They said nothing else as they watched the teens getting into the movie more and more. 

"You know Clint, you say it's like watching a rom com. but at least the rom coms cut out the whole movie they were watching and just left us the two people enjoying the movie."

Clint threw some popcorn at Tony, which got him a scolding from Steve about getting popcorn on the floor and that he was clean it up. The archer only rolled his eyes as just continued eating the popcorn. "I mean, can't you just make the drone go into sleeper mode just wait for the movie to be over? I mean, that could work in a way that won't make us lose ourselves in the madness that....Star Wars movie? I don't know." Tony glared at his fellow friend and rolled his eyes, reluctantly looking at his tablet and putting it some kind of sleep mode. 

"Well, now we can't watch the boys being cute together." 

"Natasha, don't worry, I'm pretty sure the goodbye that will soon enough follow will be cute as well. Let's just take a break from the rom com and get into the action." 

Suddenly, Kill Bill came on the screen which caused a mixed reaction of groans and loud whoops. Steve grabbed the tablet from Tony and changed it to Transformers. Tony exaggeratedly groaned at the sight of the shitty movie but it gave the other Avengers some laughs at the sight of the CGI, boring plot movie that they get to shit on. They'd get back to Peter's date eventually.   
\---------------------------------  
Peter excitedly hopped down the hill carrying a now wrapper and empty soda canned bag. Wade was following closer behind, loving the energy and the excitement he felt. He also felt nervous because the movie was longer he expected and he knew it was somewhat past the curfew time. He didn't dare look at his phone as he shuddered at the thought of looking at the time and realizing he fucked up. The two teens made it the motorcycle and got on with no sort of problems and Peter continued to bounce. 

"Oh my GOSH Wade, that movie was so good! I mean, I think that one is the best in all the other series. It makes me forget that the prequels exist." 

Wade chuckled looked behind him, smirking a bit. 

"You telling me that prequels were that bad? I mean, yeah the plot makes no sense and they added a character that rivals my annoyance, but they had a few decent things in there." 

"Oh yeah, name a few then." 

Peter non nonchalantly leans in and tightens his grip on Wade's waist, even though they weren't moving. If Peter could hear Wade's heartbeat right now, he'd be nicknamed Thumper. He quietly breathed in and out and started to think about the task at hand. 

"Well, for one thing, they had easily the most badass villain with the most awesome score of all time." 

"General Grievous?"

Peter had a suppressed giggle on his lips as Wade slowly deadpans towards him. Then the older male had a playful disgusted face and he dramatically gasps. 

"How dare you? I mean Darth Maul. And yeah, he totally gets cheated out being in other movies but at least we got to see him. And plus, did you see that double sided light-saber? Fucking epic baby boy." 

"Yeah, anyone go on. What else is good about the prequels?" 

Peter lightly taps Wade's stomach in giddiness and Wade slowly blushes and at the same time, gets nervous again. 

"Well, other than that, which is high tier gold, the prequels still suck and I can't think of anything else right now." 

"At least you agree that Darth Maul is the shit and the other villains are shit." 

"Clearly, that's a huge difference. Anyway, let's the princess back to her castle." 

Peter blushes and holds himself closer to Wade's body and settles there. Wade revved his bike up to life and he pulled away to drive back on the road. They were silently driving, secretly loving the contact they were making even though it was minimal, it was still intimate and close. Wade breathed in and out and continued to drive back to his destination. His heart was thumping more and more when he saw the high building of the Avengers Tower. This was it. The end of the date was coming and Wade was gonna make a bold move. He felt himself black out a bit and he felt his heart beating in his ears. He suddenly felt a squeeze on around his waist and he looked at Peter who was smiling and blushing. He hesitantly let go of the waist and took off the helmet. Peter then got off the bike and stepped in front of Wade with more widened smile on his face. 

"I had...a really fun time Wade. I-i mean it. It was so much fun. I h-hope we can do this again some time. In the future." 

Peter shuffled a bit and looked at Wade, who was silently panicking. He got off the bike in an almost clumsy fashion and he looked down at Peter. The two teens felt their breaths quicken when they looked at each other. It was like they were the only ones here. Wade felt his stomach were doing all kinds of circus tricks and Peter was feeling the same as he panicked a bit. 

'Come on Peter, just do it. Show him that you appreciate him and want to keep going.' 

Suddenly, Peter got on his tip toes but instead of meeting Wade's lips, he mistakenly headbutted his nose instead. Peter embarrassingly blushed like a tomato as he profusely apologized. Wade only chuckled and held his nose, removing it only a second later. Peter put his hands on his face but then felt two warm comforting hands removing them. 

"Don't worry, let's just try that again." 

Peter nodded and this time slowly leaned into Wade. The older man did the same but they were stopped once again by their noses bumping into each other. They both looked at each other and laughed at how silly this was. They both placed their noses on each other like a butterfly kiss and then silently took in the situation. Soon after, Wade pulled away slightly and this time, titled his head so he could fit with the other boys lips. Peter gradually met the other boy's lips half way and he felt a surge of excitement and giddiness fill as he finally kissed Wade. The kiss was sweet and passionate. They moved with each other in an awkward but steady beat. Peter hesitantly wrapped an around Wade's neck and Wade held onto Peter's waist, not going any further down because this kiss was already gonna get him into some trouble. Soon enough, they both pulled away, panting a bit and smiling like a bunch of idiots. Peter giggled and Wade just nosed his date's cheek in playfulness. They both stood there, in their own little world until Peter's phone started to go off. Peter slowly took one arm off of Wade's shoulders and then dug into his pockets for his phone. Once he got his phone, his eyes widened comically and he made a sudden squeaking sound. With a groan, Peter pulled off of Wade and put his phone back into his pocket. 

"Ah, I-i'm sorry Wade. Um......thank you again for this wonderful date. I really did have a fun time." 

Wade smiled and leaned in to give Peter a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled and winked at the smaller male and then got back on his motorcycle. 

"I did too. We should date more often if this is the kind of ending we get." 

"Wade Wilson, are you asking me out on another date?" 

Wade shrugged. "Only if you want it to." 

Peter giggled. "Only if you promise that next date I pay for the food." 

"Deal." 

Peter smiled widely and then waved goodbye. He felt a bit sad when he turned his back on Wade but he knew his parents would not want him staying out here longer than needed. Right when Peter was about to open the doors to the building, he looked back and saw Wade still there, looking over him protectively. The young teen bit his lip and grinned so hard he needed to rub his cheeks. He opened the door and walked right to the elevator which was already opened. He stepped inside and then tried to keep his cool because he knew his family would there waiting for him. The elevator stopped and opened and his father and dad were on his side hugging and checking him over. 

"Oh thank goodness you're alright. We were worried since we saw the time and everything." Steve hugged Peter and ruffled his brown locks, making the teen groan a bit. 

"Yeah kid, it's almost midnight. What were two doing?" 

The others in the room looked at the teen with a smirks on their faces. Peter blushed and looked down a bit, playing wit the hem of his shirt. 

"We got caught up in a movie and we didn't notice the time. That's all that happened I swear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to my room. Goodnight." 

The Avengers all said goodnight as Peter strolled past them and walked to his room. As soon as he shut the door a little harder than necessary, he jumped into bed and pulled a pillow to his face, screaming in happiness. He laid himself down on his side and curled up on himself, rolling around in his bed and not caring that he felt like he was gonna fall off the bed. He felt like he was in heaven and he felt like nothing could topple it. He quickly skipped off his bed and started to strip off his clothes and get into some pajamas. After getting everything settled, he got into his bed and cuddled his pillow, holding it tightly like he did when he was riding with Wade. He slowly got into another giddiness fit and giggled like a little schoolgirl. He didn't care enough about his noises and he just continued to think about his next date. 

Meanwhile, the Avengers chuckled and sighed at the screen as they saw Wade cheering and wooping out loud the Tower. They watched as the older teen fell off his bike and then quickly got back on so he could leave. As soon as the bike was out of site, Tony shuts it down and plops down on the couch. Thor bounced a bit in his place and then let out hearty triumphant laugh.

"Was I not correct? That fine Young Man has successfully courted Young Peter, making him happy." 

"Ok Thor, we get it. Wade is a good kid. Flirty but otherwise good." 

"Yeah, he was pretty good for a first date and he was bold enough to actually kiss Peter in front of the Tower. Either that or was feeling lucky." Natasha smirked and thought about everyone's reaction to that kiss. It was a mixed bag of emotions under one roof and she felt everyone of them. 

"Yes Friend Natasha, Young Wade shall make an excellent addition to our family." 

"Whoa whoa whoa Thor, let's not rush things. We still need to test the waters. Plus, don't give Steve and Tony here heart attacks." Clint deviously grinned at the two men and Tony retaliated by flipping him off. Steve only smiled and looked at his husband with a knowing expression. The inventor grumbled and put his finger away. 

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but all this romance is tiring me out. Let's head to bed and ask Peter more questions tomorrow."

Everyone nodded their head and some walked in the elevator, tiredly saying goodnight before the doors closed and some just walked to their bedrooms on the current level. Steve and Tony both walked to their rooms and got into bed, immediately cuddling and sighing in content. 

"That boy Wade, really does make Peter happy, don't you think sweety?" 

"Yeah, I do, even though I still think he deserves a red flag for that flirty language line."

"Tony, Peter didn't know what he said, plus, a little flirt never hurt anybody." 

"Now you like a little flirting." 

"Shut up Tony and go to bed. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

~Sort of Bonus!~  
Peter heard his phone going off on his nightstand. He silently picked it up and smiled giddily at the messages before him. 

'Wade: Hey baby boy, since you said yes to our next date, I know the perfect place for us to go next time. It's sort of like a teenage club but on certain nights, there's Trivia ni'ght! How bout it babe? With your big brain and my extensive random knowledge, we shall rule the Trivia night! Muahahahahaha!'

Peter chuckled and quickly responded to the crazy message he got. 

'Peter: That sounds fun. But remember, I'm gonna pay next time. 

'Wade: Fuck yeah baby boy, I never go back on promise.Well, text ya later. Bye and smooches!' 

The small brunette giggled again and placed his phone back on the nightstand. With a big grin on his face, Peter sunk into his pillows and silently hummed. He felt so happy and it was all because of Wade and his silly three words that started it all. 

You..me...date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hoped you enjoyed this story!


End file.
